I'll Be There
by ThePearlshippingMiester
Summary: When Dawn goes to visit Ash in Unova, things get a little rough with team Plasma along the way! Will Ash and Friends be able to save the day? And will Pearlshipping prevail? Read to find out!
1. A Contest Win, No Doubt!

**Me: 'Ello everyone :3 Welcome to my first fic!**

**Gary: Just get on with it.**

**Me: Gary? You aren't even in this part of the story 0-0**

**Gary: I show up where I want to.**

**Me:….Yeah. Anyways, I don't own Pokémon. Believe me, if I did, Ash would've hooked up with Dawn already. Enjoy! And if any of the characters seem OOC, SOWWY 3:**

_-Narrative-_

_Dawn is in middle of the final round of the Grand Festival, with her Togekiss and her Quilava, facing Kenny with his Empoleon (Prinplup evolved) and Floatzel. She is wearing a mint green gown, with stars and ruffles. In her hair, rests a golden tiara decorated with green and blue jewels._

"Togekiss! Wing Attack!" Dawn ordered. The final round of the Sinnoh Grand Festival was taking place in Floaroma Town, instead of the Lakeside Resort location from last year's tournament. "Empoleon, quick! Counter it with Drill Peck!" Kenny retorted. Empoleon did as his master told, and countered the Wing Attack, engulfing both of the Pokémon in blue and white sparkles. Both the coordinators lost some of their points. "Shimmatta..." Dawn muttered under her breath. The timer had reached zero, and the thick fog cleared. The spectators, judges, and coordinators were now free to see which of the trainers had won.

As the fog lifted, and the crowd hushed in suspense, the point counters were finally in view. On the monitor in big gold letters, there appeared the name "DAWN" and a picture of Togekiss and Quilava. She smiled, and cheered, so happy and excited that she'd reached her all time goal. However, she could only feel a little empty knowing that Ash and Brock weren't there to shout her name in happiness, cheering with her for her win. She looked to the seats they would take in sadness, but quickly drove her attention towards her Pokémon.

"Can you believe it guys!?" she excitedly squealed. "We won, we won, WE ACTALLY WON!" After her cheering session was over, she noticed Kenny, sadly looking at his Pokémon with a very fake smile. "You guys gave it your best…" he said hugging the both of them. Dawn couldn't see her childhood best friend like this, so she extended out her hand before him, to pull him out of his sitting position. "No need to worry Kenny, there's always next year right? And then, you can train even harder!" she exclaimed, shooting him a smile. "Yeah!" he replied, suddenly gaining all of his energy back. They shook each other's hands and waved to the audience, cheering their hearts out.

Dawn hadn't talked to her #1 fan, friend, and buddy Ash for a while, so she thought of calling him via Poke Center facecam. She waited for Ash to pick up the phone, but he never did. "Huh? That's really weird…he usually picks up." She said to herself. "Who 'ya callin' now DeeDee? Another fanboy of yours?" Dawn remembered that obnoxious voice as soon as she heard it. "No Kenny, I'm trying to get ahold of Ash." She said, slightly annoyed. Kenny slightly deflated at the mention of Ash, but shrugged it off. "There isn't anything going on with Dawn and Ash…is there?" he thought. "Well why would you want to call Ash when I'm right here?" he joked. Kenny could be a little cocky from time to time. "Y'know Kenny, I haven't seen Ash in a while. Why would I want to share the news over the phone like usual? I think he'd like to see me!" she said with a smile.

Kenny's mouth practically hit the floor when he heard this. "Y-you're joking, right?" he stuttered. "Nope, I'm going and taking a flight to see Ash Ketchum in Unova!" she shouted. Some people around the two who knew who Ash was, awed and cheered, while some just looked at her awkwardly. Obviously Kenny wasn't going to let a guy like Ash steal Dawn away from him, so he went and booked a trip to Unova as well. The next few weeks were going to be long, and weird…

**Me: So guys, I hope you liked my first chapter! I know it wasn't much, don't judge me -3-**

**Ash: Hey, how come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Me: Because -3-**

**Dawn: *snickers* Heh, Kenny, you acted like a dork!**

**Kenny: HEY! SHADAP DEEDEE!**

**Dawn: Heheh I've gotten over that! Loooser!**

**Me: Rate please :D It only takes a few seconds to a minute! Thankies!**


	2. Plans, Sure To Be Made!

**Me: Hey guys! Long time no see…? Well without any input from the cast, I'd like to begin ^^ Oh and quickly, have any of you heard of the anime Attack On Titan? Because the last episode put me into shock. The cliffhanger was unbearable T^T Alright, let's begin! And I'm sorry if the Clubsplosion event isn't accurate to the anime, I heh… Didn't watch that Arc ^^'**

_-Narrative-_

_Dawn is on a boat to Unova, with Piplup by her side. _

"Wow Piplup! Unova's so big… I can't wait to see Ash!" Dawn and her partner Pokémon, Piplup anxiously awaited their docking at the Castelia City Harbor. '_Castelia is so big… It'll be tough not to enjoy my visit! Not that I was planning to of course…" _Dawn was interrupted from her thoughts by a large horn, and the sound of a man booming through the ship.

"_We are now approaching the Castelia City Harbor, please make sure you have all your things, and exit through the right side of the__ ferry__. Thank you, and have a nice day!" _Dawn waited until the voice stopped, picked up her suitcase, and headed towards the right of the boat. The ferry that she took also doubled as a cruise ship, so there was entertainment all around. She even saw Roxie, the Virbank gym leader; preform one of her hit numbers: _Toxic._

_ 'I wonder where Ash could be…' _The blunette studied the docs for any signs of Ash and his friends. "I can't see them… Can you Piplup?" The Sinnoh starter perched on Dawn's head began to look around. However the two found no one. "Ugh, I guess he's not here…" The blunette pulled her luggage towards the nearest Pokémon center, and waited for a bit. There was a small TV in the waiting room, so she decided to watch that to pass time. "Uhm, excuse me Nurse Joy? Do you happen to have the remote?"** (****1)**

"Oh, of course! Here" The Nurse handed the coordinator the remote, with a smile.

"Thank you!" Dawn said kindly. She began to channel surf, and looked at her options. "Let's see if there's any Big Bang Theory on…" As she pressed the remote, one particular channel caught her eye. She immediately switched back to the channel, and whaddaya know? There on the screen was none other than her red-capped best friend, participating in a tournament. "Hey Piplup! Ash's on TV!" The two partners continued watching, until the MC announced that Ash was taking part in the Clubsplosion event in Ambigua Town. "Well Piplup, I know where we're heading!" Dawn stood up to talk to Nurse Joy. "Uh, excuse me? How long is the Clubsplosion going to be held?"

"Hm? Oh, well it'll go on all week, so if you're looking to buy a ticket, you'll have plenty of time!" The Nurse replied.

"Awesome! Thanks Nurse Joy!" The nurse replied with a nod, and saw the blue-eyed stranger ran out of the center. "My, she sure was in a rush to get that ticket…"

"Alright Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash was in the second round of the Clubsplosion, fighting a trainer with an Arcanine. After a few moves, the Arcanine fainted, and winner of the round was Ash.

"All right Ash!" Ash's two fellow travelers; Iris and Cilan cheered for him until the round was over, and the trainers could leave. "Wow Ash, you took that battle like it was nothing!" Iris excitedly said.

"True, the battle was a spicy mix of easy and fun!" Cilan commented. Leave it to Cilan to bring food into everything. The group headed towards the Pokémon Center to sleep, when the Ambigua Nurse Joy called Ash to the desk.

"Ash, we have a call for you!" she said with a smile. The group wondered who could be calling. Trip for a battle? Georgia for a squabble with Iris? Maybe even Burgundy for a connoisseur contest with Cilan. The group was surprised when Dawn came on the facecam. They sure didn't see that coming!

"Hey Ash! Great to see you!" Dawn said with a smile. The two of them "_cyber-high_ _fived_" each other at put their hands on the screens.

"Wow Dawn, it sure has been a while! How are the contests going?" Ash asked. He wasn't yet aware that she had won the Grand Festival.

"Well for your information, I just happened to win the Grand Festival earlier this week!" Dawn stated proudly. She stuck her tongue out and flashed a peace sign.

"Woah, that's great! Uh, you don't look like you're in a Sinnoh Pokémon center. Where are you?"

"Another surprise Ash! Just for the occasion, I decided to come to Unova! I'm in Castelia right now, and it's great! It's just like Jubilife, all the buildings, and the café's, and most of all, THE SHOPPING!" Dawn was showing off the new necklace and earrings she bought.

"Whoa, they're really pretty!" Iris stated. The two other members of the group joined in on the conversation.

"Iris! Cilan! Long time no see! How've you two been?" The foursome kept conversing until Ash decided to ask a question to Iris and Cilan.

"You guys don't think we could invite Dawn over here, huh?" Ash questioned. He looked at the two with big puppy-eyes. Who could say no to them?

"I don't see why not… Alright!" Cilan answered. He was met with a happy "YAHOO" from Ash, as he told Dawn the news.

"That's great! I really can't wait to see you! I'll take the next boat, OK?" She said with a smile. She really couldn't wait to come face-to-face with Ash, everything about him seemed just perfect! "And you can bet for sure I'll be cheering you on at the Clubsplosion!" she added. Ash blushed at the thought of her little cheerleading outfit, it really was cute.

"Awesome! No need to worry, I'll win it for sure, 'specially with you cheering me on!" He motioned towards all of his friends, and they all shot a smile right back at him.

"Oi, that's my thing!" Dawn whined. She quickly laughed it off and stated that she needed to buy a ticket before the booth closed. "I'll be there!" She turned off the facecam, and ended the call. She swore she saw some familiar auburn hair as she left the Pokémon Center, but she quickly shoved it off and went on her way to the booth.

"Ugh, stupid Ash…Stupid me…Maybe I'm just not cool enough? No way!" Kenny mumbled quietly to himself. He was on the ferry to Castelia; however it was not the boat as Dawn had taken. He was wondering why Dawn had taken a fancy to Ash instead of himself! He was _obviously_ better than him. She even called him handsome while he _beat_ Ash! Kenny stood up to leave his room, and collected his luggage. He left the boat and went to the nearest Pokémon Center.

"_That's great! I really can't wait to see you! I'll take the next boat, OK?" _Kenny heard a very familiar voice on the other side of the Pokémon Center. _"And you can bet for sure I'll be cheering you on at the Clubsplosion__" _Cheering who on at the Clubsplosion? Kenny eavesdropped on the rest of the conversation, and almost blew up when he knew what was going on.

As soon as he heard Dawn coming his way, he made a beeline towards the nearest ferry ticket booth. If Dawn was going, he was too. Nothing would come in his way.

"Boy Ash, you seem to like Dawn a lot." Iris said with a smirk. "Some could even say a little kid like you could _like~_ her." She put a lot of emphasis on "like". Cilan was trying his best not to laugh. Usually he'd be his calm and collected self, but he knew that Ash had the possibility of liking Dawn as much as Iris did.

"HEY S-SHADAP!" Ash yelled. His face was a soft shade of pink. He inwardly cursed to himself for showing his embarrassment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, oh Ash, I can read you like an open book. And all of the pages have Dawn written over them with little hearts on the corners." Cilan couldn't take it at this point, and broke down laughing. Iris smiled to herself knowing she could finally make the green-haired boy laugh. Along with Cilan on the floor, was Pikachu. You wouldn't think he'd laugh at this, hm? Well you're sorely mistaken.

"Pikachu! How could you?" Ash questioned the little mouse Pokémon, only to be met with his laughing fits. He finally excepted that his friends would be doing this for a while, so he just ignored it. He hoped that the guys would give him a break once Dawn came. _Dawn._ Just the name sent little shivers down his spine. He couldn't wait to see her.

**Me: Well that's it for chapter 2! Kenny huh? What's he planning…You'll find out soon! Did you all like my title reference? HUEHUE. I'm sorry if my chapters are short, like I said in my bio, I am NOT a writer xD Hope you enjoyed, R&R PWEEEEEEEASH! I should update Realm 2 around next week maybe… Oh and school is starting in 13 days. EW. Great, less time to write -.-"I'll post as soon as I can! Adios!**


End file.
